Memories Lit the Starry Sky
by andromeda90
Summary: Random drabbles of the Seiya/Yaten kind! Some slash, cause after all...it is seiya and yaten! enjoy! Yaten receives flowers, Seiya realizes something, and someone is about to get married?


Here it is, some drabbles I wrote when bored…..hope you all enjoy them!! they are just random and all over the place…..Happy holidays!!

Pairing: Seiya/Yaten  
Warnings: Slash  
………………………….

………………………..

**Over It**

……………….

Yaten sighed as he leaned back against the wall. He looked down at his sketchbook. It was a new book, he had not drawn anything in it yet.

He wasn't sure what to draw anymore. Before he used to draw him, but now….he couldn't….

No, he didn't feel like it….it wasn't the same….

Yaten watched as a bird gently flew down to stand on one of his knees. Yaten felt himself suddenly inspired.

He began sketching the bird, until the sun went down. He knew he had to head back, no matter how much he didn't want to. He looked back down at his new sketch book and grinned.

It was a new day and a new life, Yaten was ready for it.

He stood up and grabbed his bag, passing by the trash can with his old sketchbooks that held drawings of Seiya. Yaten hummed a tune as he went back home.

……………………….

…………………………..

**My immortal**

……………………………….

Yaten felt it upon himself. He could feel their princess.

She was there, around him, within him.

It caused him to wheeze as he tried to breath. It was suffocating.

He can still remember, watching her being taken away. He could still remember the feeling of knowing she was gone. They had been looking for her for a long time now, he was beginning to lose hope.

He was going crazy with every dream and feeling of the people around him. Sometimes, everything got too much.

Yaten gasped, hands trembling as he pushed himself unto his feet. He leaned upon the wall, feeling his headache become worst as anger, pain, sadness, happiness, jealousy, and many other emotions flashed in his heart. He was losing control of his powers, and it was draining him.

A sudden warmth and love encompassed him. Yaten fell and relaxed completely into the other's arms.

It was gentle, soothing and comforting.

"Shh, Yaten, I got you. Rest now," Seiya muttered, lulling Yaten to sleep.

…………………………………….  
………………………

**Tongue Tied**  
…………….

Yaten sneered as she watched Serena twirled around the dance floor. The moon princess, looking perfect as always. She watched as everyone hugged and kissed her cheek.

everyone loved her.

Yaten couldn't say anything bad against her, because it was true, she was perfect. She was the princess who has sacrificed so many times her life, for the world. She is a savior, and Yaten hated to admit it, but she rather liked her of some sort.

Her heart broke just a bit more as Seiya took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. People clapped for the couple. Yaten wondered when it was that Serena fell in love with Seiya, if she loved him at all.

The ring on her finger shined in the lights, blinding her. Yaten sighed, pushing away from the wall and walking out to the balcony.

"Yaten?"

She turned her head and smiled, picking up her feline friend.

"Luna."

"How are you?" Luna asked her worriedly.

"I'll be fine, you'll see." Yaten shrugged, taking one last look out the starry sky, before moving back into the dance floor.

Seiya and Serena were still dancing. Yaten smiled and moved over to get another drink.

…………………………….  
……………………….

**I would go anywhere to get to you, so why is it that all you have to do is smile to get to me?**

……………….

Yaten sighed, as she leaned her elbows upon the railing of the balcony. The stars looked so bright up in the dark sky; it made her think about her home and when she would get to see it again. Earth was nice, but there was nothing like being home.

She looked down and watched as people danced and laughed. Everyone was merry and probably drunk, she mused.

However, the atmosphere radiated with happiness; it made her buzzed and she hadn't drunk anything. She spotted her fearless leader, talking to the Princess of the Moon.

Serena looked beautiful, when didn't she? Yaten leaned down closer, trying to see if she could make out what they were saying. Her hair fell down around her, shielding her eyes making it harder to look. She huffed and stood back. She should probably head down, but there were so many people between her and Seiya.

Seiya looked up and grinned at her, causing her to flush and her heart to speed up. She just smiled and waved back, before looking back up at the stars.

Earth was nice.

…………………………..

……………………………..

**Kisses are like tears. The only ones that are real are the ones you can't hold back.**

Yaten remembered the first time they kissed. She was sure that Seiya didn't remember it, and if she did, she never brought it up. However, Yaten cherished it deeply.

She had been a little girl still, barely fourteen years old, knee scraped from falling while training. Tears had been streaming down her face as she limped over to sit down and bandage her knee.  
Seiya had appeared out of nowhere, helping her bandage her leg, before pressing a quick kiss to her lips and rushing out, face bright red.

Seiya remembered that first kiss she gave Yaten. She could still recall the pained and teary face of Yaten, still looking beautiful with sparkling green eyes and silver hair. Seiya had never felt like kissing anyone as much as she felt that moment, with Yaten.

So she did.  
She pressed a soft kiss to Yaten's lips, before running away.

……………………….

………………………..

**It's funny how someone can live each and every day without knowing that their existence is the reason you live.**

…………………………  
Yaten sighed and squatted down, finally being eye level with Serena.

"Serena, he'll be fine. You two are meant to be, besides, you know the only reason he lives is for you." Yaten muttered, giving her a small smile. Serena sniffed and looked at Yaten, eyes shining with hope.

"Really?"

"Of course, everyone knows that! Darien loves you with his whole being, alright? He won't leave you." Yaten smiled, causing Serena to grin and launch herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"I missed something?" Seiya said, walking over to the two.

"Nope, nothing at all." Serena said, pulling away from Yaten and wiping her tears away.

"Well, Darien is asking for you meatball head!"

"He's awake!" Serena cried out, immediately bolting up to his room. Yaten chuckled and stood up, dusting his pants.

"Didn't know you had it in you." Seiya teased Yaten, who just shrugged.

"I still find it hard to believe that Serena doesn't realize how she is the reason why Darien lives." Yaten sighed, beginning to walk back into the hospital.

"Hey," Seiya spoke up, taking hold of Yaten's hand.

"You are the reason I live…." Seiya muttered, smiling gently at Yaten, who blushed but smiled back.

"And you, mine…."

……………………………..  
……………………….

**A little jealousy in a relationship is healthy. It's nice to know that someone is afraid to lose you.**

Yaten reread the note as he walked into the apartment. The flowers were beautiful, but the note was a little too much. They should have just stayed with the flowers.  
"Hey, wow! Nice flowers!" Taiki said, looking up from his book. This peeked Seiya's curiosity, who peeked out of his room.

"Who they from?"  
"No one." Yaten shrugged, throwing them in the trash, before moving into his room.

"Hey Yaten, you've been receiving a lot of flowers lately, ne?" Seiya said, frowning as he noticed how Yaten had begun to keep the flowers.  
"Yes, and?"

"Well, aren't you going to tell whoever is sending them to stop?" Seiya rolled his eyes but Yaten just shrugged.  
"No, I like receiving flowers." Yaten said, before locking himself in his room.

……………….  
"Yaten, I don't want those flowers on the table." Seiya hissed, glaring at the flowers.

"Too bad, they are staying there." Yaten scowled, stepping back and admiring the vase with the flowers.

"I mean it, Yaten. Take them out or I will." Seiya growled, glaring at the flowers as if they were the worst thing in the world.

"What is wrong with them? Nothing! They liven up the place!" Yaten huffed, not understanding Seiya's hate for the flowers.

................  
"Yaten, if you don't put a stop to this flowers, I will." Seiya hissed, snatching the flowers and throwing them in the trash.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Yaten called out, glaring angrily at Seiya.

"I'm serious, you put a stop to this person, or I will." Seiya hissed, slamming the door to his room.

* * *

Yaten sighed, closing the door behind him. There were no more flowers since he had told the boy who had a crush on him that he was spoken for. He sort of missed getting flowers and feeling special.

Yaten stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the nice bouquet of flowers.

"I'm sorry for being so jealous." Seiya muttered, wrapping his arms around Yaten's waist. Yaten smiled and patted his hands.

"It's okay, I love you and the flowers." Yaten grinned, looking up at Seiya.

……………………..  
………………………………..

**Find someone who will stay awake just to watch you sleep.**

Yaten was beginning to wonder if she would ever find the one. Everyone was pairing off, maybe she would never find the one.  
It felt so lonely, though….especially when everyone went out! Yaten sighed, leaning back against the sofa.

She glanced over at the clock and frowned, it was very late and neither Taiki and Seiya were back. She had stayed back, not feeling up to hanging out.

She sighed and laid on the couch, eyes beginning to droop. She was really tired, maybe she would take a small nap before they got back.

Seiya and Taiki walked in laughing, until they saw Yaten on the sofa, sleeping with the TV on. She had waited for them, like she always did when they were out. They shared a soft look, and Taiki nodded, moving to his room. Seiya sighed and walked over, taking the control from her hands and turning the tv off. He turned and stared at Yaten, watching her peaceful sleep.

She had a small smile, that seem to only show when Yaten was asleep.

Seiya bent down and picked her up, before walking to her room and placing her on it. He tucked her in, before sitting down and just watching her sleep. His eyes began to droop and before he knew it, he had dropped into a deep slumber, lying next to Yaten.

Yaten yawned and turned her head, eyes blinking a couple of times as they got used to their surroundings. Wasn't she supposed to be in the living room? Had she fallen into deep sleep again? She turned over and yes, Seiya was there, smiling softly at her.

"Hey, what time did you guys get back?" Yaten asked, curiously.

"Around one," Seiya shrugged, reaching over and tugging at one of Yaten's lock of hair. Yaten just sighed and yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked him, but Seiya just shook his head.

"Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up later." He muttered. Yaten smiled and closer her eyes, snuggling into Seiya. Seiya just watched as Yaten slept, eyes full of endearment.

Yaten realized that she wasn't alone…..Seiya would always be there to look after her as she slept…..  
……………………..

……………………..

**A dream is just a dream until you make it come true.**

He could still remember that question, "what is your dream?"  
He didn't really have an answer back then……but did he had one now? Yes, but it would never come true, would it?

He turned and watched as she walked down the stairs, her bright blue eyes looking for another raven hair man, that was not him. Her blond hair was like a halo, illuminating the room.

She was breathtaking, and taken.

Seiya sighed, leaning against the wall as he watched her dance with her prince. Yes, Seiya had a dream, but it would never come true….  
...................

Yaten leaned back against the wall and frowned, watching as people danced around the room. He didn't feel like coming, but he was been invited and it was rude to not show up, if just for a few minutes.

He couldn't help but stare as Seiya finally got the courage to ask Serena for a dance. Darien stood in the back watching the two, content to just see her have fun. Serena was lucky, after all, Yaten had a dream…..but guys like Darien were too few…if there were any left out there….Her eyes turned to look at Seiya….no…her dream would never come true….

..................

Yaten stared at the paper in his hands.  
He couldn't believe what it was saying. This was her dream. He had hoped for this day, then why wasn't he jumping for joy. He could be someone, could share his talents with the world.

He could….he could…..go out in the world….

Finally….someone appreciated his art. Finally, the smile began to bloom as he ran home and into his room, laughing. He was sure people thought he was crazy, but there he was…..one of his dreams had come true….

.................

Seiya froze as he listened to Yaten talk about the letter he had received. He was planning on leaving them….him….

"You are leaving?" He asked him, unable to believe that Yaten was so willing to leave.

"I have to….this is the best school….and I'm getting paid….and….you know this is my dream…." Yaten said, looking at Seiya, defiantly, but Seiya could see that Yaten wanted his approval as well. Of course, with it or not, he would still go. His mind was set.

"Yaten, if this is what you wish, I am happy for you." Taiki spoke up, looking sadly at Yaten, because he was his friend. They'd been together, their little family, for a long time.

Seiya looked at Yaten, unable to form words. This was Yaten's dream….but what about his own dream…..Seiya sighed….because his dream would never come true now…

...................

Yaten had the letter on the night stand and his suitcase on the bed. He had not responded. Not yet. He was not sure what it was he was waiting for.

"Yaten? Are you really going to leave?" Seiya asked, slipping quietly into Yaten's room. Yaten stared at Seiya, and frowned.

"Seiya, I'm not leaving forever. It is a school, I will have vacation. Besides, just going to finish my schooling." Yaten said, unsure as to why Seiya was having such a difficult time with him leaving.

"Besides, I thought you would be happy! I won't be here bitching at you anymore!" Yaten chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood. Seiya was not falling ofr it, he kept glaring at the suitcase on her bed.

"Don't leave….me…." Seiya looked up at Yaten, eyes pleading with him.

"What's wrong?" Yaten immediately strode over and held his head in his hands, feeling intense sadness radiate from Seiya.

"If you really have a problem with me going, I won't. You have to tell me whats wrong." Yaten said, unnerve by Seiya's quietness.

"I love you." Seiya muttered, causing Yaten to freeze and stumble back.

"That's not funny." Yaten muttered, but he could feel it, radiating from Seiya. He was opened now, so Yaten could feel his emotions.

"Please." Seiya looked at Yaten, and Yaten knew that his decision was made right then and there.

"Seiya….what would you do without me? Really?" Yaten sighed, smiling softly and closing the suitcase, before putting it back in his closet.

"I'm sorry, for making you leave your dream…." Seiya spoke up as Yaten threw the letter away.

"It's fine, it wasn't my number one dream anyways…." Yaten shrugged, "now come on, got to tell Taiki that I am not leaving cause Seiya is a baby." Yaten teased him, taking hold of Seiya's hand and tugging him out of the room. Seiya just laughed, because maybe….just maybe…his dream can come true….

………………….  
………………………….

**You are everything I never knew I always wanted.**

Yaten stared at the suitcase. She wondered if she had everything she needed. She hoped she did, because it was time for her to go.

The taxi honked for her. Yaten took a deep breath and walked out with her luggage. She locked the door, before getting into the taxi.

"To the airport then, miss?" the driver asked her, she just nodded.

By the time Taiki and Seiya came back, it would be too late. She would be gone and that was alright. She was tired of waiting for Seiya to notice her. She was tired of living in the shadows of Serena. She couldn't deal with it anymore. She was going to go and see where life took her. Her princess knew of course, she couldn't completely cut her princess off. Taiki, she would write to her, because Taiki had not done anything to her. Yaten felt bad for leaving Taiki, but she had to go on her own.

"Good luck, miss,"  
"Thank you…"

* * *

"Yaten! We are home!" Seiya called out as she took of her shoes and locked the door. Taiki went over to her room, tired from the day in the beach.

"Yaten?" Seiya called out again, walking over to Yaten's room. The whole house was quiet and dark, usually Yaten was watching TV or had the radio on, drawing away.

"Yaten?" Seiya opened the door and turned the light on, eyes roaming around the room. She walked into the room, paling. The room was bare, the only thing on the bed was Yaten's sketchbooks. She never left them laying around like that….ever…

"Taiki!!" Seiya screamed, causing Taiki to rush in, worriedly.  
"What?"

"She's gone." Seiya muttered, walking over to the note on the mirror.  
_  
….Seiya….I'll always love you…..Taiki, take care of Seiya and yourself, I will miss you….love, Yaten…._

Seiya felt her heart break, unable to keep tears from streaming down her face.

"Maybe we can still catch her!" Taiki took hold of Seiya's arm and shook her head, "she is gone Seiya…"

Seiya wretched her arm away and walked over to the bed, opening the first sketch book. They drawings were so beautiful. Somewhere of Taiki, some of Seiya, some of the three of them…they were all amazing….

"Yaten….I'll always love you too…..why couldn't I see that sooner?" Seiya sobbed…

........

"Seiya….." Yaten muttered, as the plane took her farther and farther away.

…………………..

**I would rather have thirty minutes of wonderful than a lifetime of nothing special.**

……………….  
Yaten was shock as she stood there, unable to form words.

"I love you." Seiya muttered, reaching up to caress Yaten's cheek.

"Seiya? I….I…" Yaten was unsure of what to say…she was confused….

"I know….this is stupid….I'm ruining the best moment of your life….you are getting married to a great man….." Seiya whispered, voice beginning to break and eyes beginning to tear.

"Oh, Seiya….I can't….I…." Yaten stared into those eyes, shining with love for her. Why now?!

"Whatever makes you happy, Yaten." Seiya muttered, pressing his lips to Yaten's in a gentle kiss.

"Be happy." Seiya choked out, before rushing out of the dressing room. Yaten stood there, shocked.

She had wanted to hear those words for so long from Seiya. She could still remember all the laughter, all those fun times they spend together.

"Yaten, come on, it is time."

..................

Yaten felt herself beginning to shake. She didn't know if she should go ahead with the wedding. She saw him there, waiting for her, smiling gently at her. He loved her, but did she deserve him. They wouldn't be happy….would they?

"Hey." He whispered to her, taking her hand. She smiled sadly, feeling tears stream down her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him. His face suddenly fell, pain flashing in his eyes.

"Go on." He muttered, squeezing her hand, before letting it go. Yaten hugged him, before picking up her dress and running down the altar and out of the church.

"Seiya!" Yaten called out, rushing over to him. He was leaning against the church's wall.

"I love you too! So much!" Yaten said, rushing into his arms.

"Do you really mean it?" Seiya said, looking hopeful.

"I'd rather be with you." Yaten said, closing her eyes and relaxing into Seiya's arms.

……………………………………  
The End

Tata, the end guys!! There is my try at Seiya/Yaten!! Hope you all enjoyed all of these drabbles!!! Tell me what you thought of them, alright?? Happy holidays!! Much Love!!!


End file.
